


[DE]Sea Rover08·完结章

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 严重警告：双性!花，嫁给年迈的老国王当王后，丹总是海盗，扮作来使，qj了小王后，还打算要拐走。08·完结章 存档





	[DE]Sea Rover08·完结章

08

　　王宫里的夏天是闲适的，每天正午过后，Eduardo没有需要操心的事，最喜欢让仆从搬张椅子放到树荫下，再在湖水边支起画架，随意地用羽毛笔描描绘绘，要是困了就眯着眼睛打个盹，也不在乎手下画纸的完成度。

　　耀目的阳光穿过树叶间的孔隙，直直地照在Eduardo周围，本就白皙的皮肤此刻更是显得透明，平时藏在宽大衣袖下的手腕和小臂因为小王后撑着脑袋的姿势而露了出来，它们纤细得如同幼树的枝条，笼罩了一层淡金色的光芒，是只有被上帝祝福过才能得到的美丽。

　　Daniel的视线可能比烈日还来得灼热，他想不顾后果地迎着众人的眼光闯进王后殿下的禁地，再光明正大地和自己的宝贝拥抱亲吻，旷远的天空和灿然的太阳会成为Daniel向权力挑衅宣战的帮凶，他要让全世界都知道，自己的爱有多热烈狂妄。

　　可Eduardo不会让他得逞。

　　小王后揉着惺忪的睡眼，清醒过来后，看着Daniel泰然自若地朝湖边自己的方向走来，吃惊于他的胆大包天。

　　在海盗单膝跪地，低下一直不羁的头颅，喊出“your majesty”之后，Eduardo才勉强压下紧张，定了定心绪，开口问到。

　　“发生了什么事，男爵大人？”

　　除非是教廷或者朝堂上发生了大事，Daniel绝不会以这种正当的方式在Eduardo跟前露面，小王后拢了拢因为炎热而被自己拨得凌乱不整的衣领，后知后觉地端出王室应有的仪态，从倦怠懒散恢复到正襟危坐，居高临下地望着跪在自己座前的男人。

　　这样清冷疏离的语气，Daniel有多厌恶，同时也就有多喜欢，能让他想起每天晚上，堂堂的一国王后是怎样由高贵优雅变得娇艳欲滴，再被折腾得不成样子的。

　　他的玫瑰全身上下只有脚趾没有陷入严正以待的气氛里，还在有一搭没一搭地舒展又蜷紧。

　　Daniel禁不住想笑，好在他还没忘记要说的重要事。

　　“国王陛下去世了。”

　　Daniel看见Eduardo由于过度震撼而捏断了手里握着的羽毛笔，但他没有停下，依然波澜不惊地陈述着发生于不久前的事实。

　　“今天清晨天还没亮，陛下就骑着马出了王宫，独自进入了城郊的山林。”

　　“等卫军们赶到，只找到一具残缺的尸体。”

　　Eduardo有些坐立不稳，幸好被Daniel及时扶住要栽下来的身体，小王后连避嫌的挣扎都忘了做，只是用那双棕色的鹿一样圆溜溜的眼睛看着他，里面写满了惊疑。

　　这超出了所有人的预料。

　　早在Eduardo还没出生的时候，这位国王就因为果决铁血的手腕威震四海，这片大陆上关于他的传奇故事遍地都是，可能任谁也想不到最后会落得这样一个下场，包括Eduardo都没这么快做好当新寡的准备。

　　Eduardo一直认为他的合法丈夫会活到一百岁，尽管除了一些必要的场合他们平时都不见面和接触。

　　无数个可怕的念头划过了Eduardo的心底。

　　他的脑子里现在一团乱麻，只知道这样平淡的生活要结束了，但接下来将要发生什么根本不得而知。

　　而Daniel现在在他身边。

　　Eduardo推开了对方算不上壮实的胸膛，然后蓦地站了起身。

　　Daniel不能从刚死了丈夫的小王后脸上看出任何伤感，更多的是茫然和伪装出来的镇定，这让他从心底升起一些扭曲的快慰，但看向Eduardo的目光却又温柔得像水。

　　那是一种对于脆弱生物本能的怜爱，他的小玫瑰就要被卷入惊天的阴谋之中，Daniel希望事情不要发展得太残忍，因为Eduardo只适合在养尊处优的生活里消磨时光，稍微多一点磨难和折腾都会使他凋零。

　　“我是不是该回家了？”

　　Eduardo没有看他，而是平静地望向前方，眼神却没有聚焦到哪怕一片树叶上。

　　“不。”Daniel残酷地打破小王后的幻想，下面说的每一个字都像刺骨的冰锥，直直地插进Eduardo的心脏。

　　“您被新上任的国王，也就是老国王的儿子，嫁到了北方的一个小国。”

　　Eduardo不可置信地看着他，眼睛睁得老大。

　　“很遗憾，”Daniel再次跪到地上，牵起小王后冰冷的手，恭敬地在对方手背上留下一个吻，“您的母国没有表示异议。”

　　Eduardo的脸上顿时血色尽失。

　　他们都明白这意味着什么。

　　Eduardo Saverin被彻底地抛弃了。

　　他既不能留在这里，也不能回到故乡。

　　

　　新国王没有因为继母在生病而延后将他嫁走的日期。

　　临行当天的清晨，仆人们正在将他裹进奢华繁复的宫廷婚装里，Eduardo还是病得昏昏沉沉的，没有力气反抗。

　　当然，反抗也没用。

　　经过了几天的伤心愤怒，Eduardo逐渐趋于平静，不至于自暴自弃，但也早就默认了这个事实。

　　最初他被嫁到这里，就是利益交换，目的达到了，也就没有再把棋子回收的必要。

　　以前的Eduardo每天都很想念自己的家人，包括对他最狠心的父亲，以及撞破他和情夫媾和逼他自杀的Alex，Eduardo从来没有真的恨过。

　　但是这一次他不会再这样。

　　Eduardo感到了前所未有的心寒，竟然是来自最应该保护他的家庭。

　　离开之前，Eduardo放下了全部。

　　除了他。

　　自从那天把噩耗带给了自己，Daniel就消失了。

　　Eduardo病得最严重的时候，甚至出现了幻觉，他看到Daniel坐在自己的床边，不断亲吻着他高热的额头和缺水的嘴唇，但等他稍微清醒一点，又发现周围只有仆从，Daniel从来没有出现过。

　　他没有责怪对方，因为谁都知道国王的命令不可违抗，Daniel只是个由先王封任的地位卑下的男爵，自然是无能为力。

　　道理Eduardo都懂，可他还是会因为即将到来的永别而难受。

　　进入停靠在海港的船舱前，Eduardo不禁回想起某个晚上Daniel对他说的情话。

　　男人一字一句地说出世界上最浪漫的那三个字，蓝色的眼眸里写满了坚决。

　　Eduardo突然就有些哽咽。

　　他后悔当时的自己没有回应。

　　

　　婚船在海上行驶了三天，距Eduardo新丈夫的国家还有一大半的路程。越往北周遭的环境越恶劣，气温也越低，神奇的是他竟意外地很适应，病也好得差不多了。

　　Eduardo只能通过舱房里那扇狭小的玻璃窗户往外看看海景，平日的三餐和起居都是在房间里解决，大概是仆人们害怕他一不小心吹了冷风就死了没法交差，毕竟前两天这位娇贵的王后确实虚弱得吓人，好像稍微碰一碰就会倒下。

　　他不讨厌这样的生活，Eduardo总是喜欢稳定而平淡的日子，无不无聊对他来说不重要。

　　这样的时光注定是短暂的，等他到了那个新的国家，一定会有源源不断的烦心事来困扰他。

　　幸好Eduardo把未来都看得很淡漠。

　　最坏的结果不过是客死他乡，但这也只是时间长短的问题。

　　从知道自己无论如何都再也回不了家起，Eduardo就在心底释然了。

　　

　　他没想到的是Daniel会跟来。

　　“怎么……是你？”

　　被一团黑影扑倒在床的Eduardo刚从枕头下摸出匕首，等看清不速之客的脸之后又愣在当场，小王后十分愕然地发问，颧骨上还残留着低烧的红晕，但嘴唇却是苍白的。

　　原本绽放得娇艳动人的小玫瑰如今透着股病态，Daniel依旧觉得他美得惊人。

　　“为什么不是我，宝贝，你想和谁再共度一次新婚之夜？”

　　嫉妒的火焰熊熊燃烧，Daniel不由分说地亲了上去，粗鲁又不失细致地吮吻，舔过Eduardo唇瓣上干涸的纹理，攫取对方口腔里甜蜜的汁液。

　　Eduardo都没来得及为自己辩解，就陷入了被动的状态。

　　等Daniel放过了他的嘴，开始转移攻击点后，Eduardo都来不及制止对方的过分放肆，而是紧张地抓着Daniel的袖口，声音里也带着慌乱。

　　“你怎么上来的？外面都是海。”

　　小王后又摸了摸他的胸膛，发现Daniel身上的布料都是粗糙干燥的，就更加迷茫了。

　　不管是Eduardo说的话还是做的事，都令Daniel很受用，这熨平了自己历尽千难万险登上这艘船的辛劳，心里的不满也消弥了大半，比海水还蓝的眼睛直勾勾地盯着这个忧心忡忡的小王后，他愉快地在对方的脸蛋上亲了一口，然后问到。

　　“Dudu是在担心我吗？”

　　Eduardo没有回答他的问题，反倒东张西望起来，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地念叨着什么，大体是疑惑Daniel怎么躲过侍从和卫兵的看守，还能堂而皇之地溜进来。

　　“我把他们都杀了，扔到了海里。”

　　Daniel丝毫不避讳，也不在乎小王后瞬间变得难看的脸色，他继续着之前的工作，手口并用忙活不停。

　　婚服上的纽扣都是贵金属和宝石做的，中看不中用，被Daniel轻轻一扯就掉了，最复杂的要数缠在Eduardo腰上的佩带，Daniel费了好大的劲都解不开，最后耐心消磨殆尽，他抽出别在身侧的尖刀，将那段昂贵的绸布割裂，总算结束了这份煎熬。

　　Eduardo在Daniel拔出刀鞘时控制不住地浑身僵直，他清楚地看到刀刃上尚未干涸的斑斑血迹，它们当然不可能是Daniel的，鉴于对方一点都没有受伤。

　　“你杀了多少人？”

　　离Eduardo被剥光就差最后一层里衣，小王后向男人发问，语气里的惊惧和顾虑足以让正埋首啃自家宝贝锁骨的Daniel暂时停顿。

　　Daniel只好抬起头和Eduardo对视，无奈地说到，“一个都没有。”

　　Eduardo不解地望着他。

　　Daniel重新拿出那把刀，在床单上擦拭干净，再漫不经心地扔到一边。

　　“替你保驾护航的人并没有那么多，我亲爱的王后殿下，”Daniel扯出嘲讽的腔调，故作怜悯地摇了摇头，“新国王估计巴不得你死在海上。”

　　Eduardo也不生气，眨巴眨巴眼睛，像是松了口气，“所以你没有杀人？”

　　“宝贝，这是海鸟的血，它们都太烦人了，”Daniel心情不错地啃了啃小王后圆翘的鼻头，“你以后会不会连我踩死一只蚂蚁也要怪？”

　　Eduardo皱眉，“我没有怪你。”

　　小王后解释得很认真。

　　“如果你杀了太多人，两边的军队会被惊动，这样你也就逃不掉了。”

　　听到这些，Daniel更开心了，他把衣衫不整的Eduardo抱到膝盖上，回到，“我不会逃，Dudu，我要带你私奔。”

　　小王后并不把他的话当真，但还是没有挣脱这份温暖的亲密。Eduardo把头靠在Daniel的颈窝，沉默不语。

　　难得一次这么乖顺地趴在他的胸口，Daniel觉得自己的宝贝像只被驯服了的骄矜的猫，让他爱不释手。

　　“和我说说你怎么上来的吧。”

　　Eduardo软软地说到，跟个为了听故事而撒娇的孩子一样。

　　这又不是什么秘密，Daniel当然乐得相告，于是如实地交代了自己的行程。

　　原来最先Daniel的离开，是在躲避新国王替他找的麻烦。

　　老国王的大儿子远不如自己的父亲行事磊落，生性多疑，作为王位继承人，在坐上王座的第一天，所做的第一件事就是清洗对先王忠心耿耿的旧势力，Daniel在遭到了三次暗杀后便藏了起来，还伪造出被得手杀害的假象。

　　期间Eduardo生病，他冒着危险偷溜进来看了自己的玫瑰一次，然而在返回的途中遇上卫兵，差一点就会没命。

　　Daniel摸清了婚船的路线，讽刺地发觉Eduardo嫁到的居然是自己的国家。

　　贫瘠凶恶的海盗之国，每一口空气都是寒冷污浊的。

　　不得不承认，Daniel心疼他的玫瑰要经受这样的命运，并且暗自在心里暴戾地想着杀死操控这一切的人。

　　

　　他坐着一条简单的小船，在这艘豪华的婚船后面漂了三个日夜，怕被察觉Daniel不得以将距离拉得很开，在发现并没有多严密防卫的当晚，技艺纯熟的海盗用铁钩爪勾住前方的船舷，借着夜色靠近，再寻找时机，趁着最松散的空档闯进了Eduardo住的舱房。

　　Daniel以轻松的语调说完这段历险记，没想到却把自己的宝贝讲哭了。

　　他好笑地捏住Eduardo的下巴，强迫对方抬起脸，细细密密地吻走小王后脸上的眼泪。

　　“哭什么？”

　　Eduardo吸了吸鼻子，声线里带着浓重的哭腔。

　　“我以为再也见不到你了。”

　　小王后红通通的眼睛非常惹人怜惜，Daniel的心脏都塌陷了一小部分，他抵着Eduardo的额头，以气声说，“我没有不要你，宝贝。”

　　“我来救你了。”

　　

　　接下来的性爱进行得顺理成章。

　　Daniel没有因为Eduardo还在病中就小心翼翼。

　　他顶得很快，Eduardo死死地攀着他的肩，如同一只漂浮的木筏，怕Daniel掀起巨大的波浪将自己打翻。

　　巧合的是他们正好也在海上，随时可能有风暴袭来，摇摇晃晃的船体倒会增添不少趣味。

　　两个人太久没做，Eduardo又紧成了小处女，Daniel重重地呼出一口气，一滴汗水顺着他高挺的鼻梁汇聚到鼻尖，又因为一刻不停的耸动而落下，掉在了小王后漂亮的眼睛上。

　　“嗯……嗯……Dan，你慢……慢一点……”

　　Daniel对待小玫瑰的娇嫩花蕊的方式不够温柔，没有给予足够的呵护，而是任由滚烫笔直的刀刃反复剖开紧闭的花腔，Eduardo忍不住细细地哭喘起来，阴道被插得一缩一缩的，很浅的地方硬生生吞进了男人最粗的根部，穴口的黏膜完全撑开，几乎变得透明。

　　无论经历了多少次，Eduardo还是不能真正习惯，他求饶似的从鼻腔里哼出一连串意味不明的呻吟，细白的手指受不了地往下探，摸到两个人的交合处，发现那里已经被弄得不成样子了，黏糊糊湿哒哒，肉瓣可怜地外翻着，就像一只被强行撬开的蚌。

　　小王后想要制止Daniel把那么粗的东西整根捅进自己里面，在海盗抽送的时候箍住了对方沉甸甸的阴囊，没想到却适得其反，Daniel明显更加兴奋。

　　他轻而易举地拉开Eduardo的手，一次比一次撞得用力，肆无忌惮地在婚船上干着别人的新娘，提前替那位远在千里之外的国王陛下品尝了新王后的滋味。

　　“Dudu是不是要到了？”

　　感受着新娘子雌穴里规律的收缩，Daniel心情大好地吻了吻小玫瑰湿漉漉的眼睛，下身愈发卖力地伺候起对方贪吃的小嘴，硬胀的龟头抵在娇嫩的宫颈口研磨，Eduardo猛地瑟缩了一下，本能地想要把腿合拢，Daniel却不让，他重重地肏着Eduardo的阴道，又握着小王后的手放到前面勃起的性器上引导对方自亵。

　　做完这些过后，Daniel转而将Eduardo的腿掰得大开，好方便他以阴茎作为权杖，逡巡新娘子体内不属于自己的领地。

　　Eduardo开始发抖，嘴里咿咿呀呀含混不清，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉，海盗趁胜追击，把小王后的阴穴插出咕啾咕啾的水声，再一遍遍地用“淫荡”“婊子”“妓女”这样的字眼来形容他的宝贝。Eduardo又羞又气，想伸手打他，却被Daniel的话蛊惑，手指按上了自己充血的阴蒂，海盗插得很快，Eduardo揉得也快，渐渐地在快感里迷失了方向。

　　阴茎提前射出精液，Eduardo呜咽了几声，手上动作依然没停。

　　Daniel最喜欢Eduardo和他一起享受性爱的欢愉，这能使自己的所有欲望得到满足。

　　“舒服吗，宝贝？”

　　答案是肯定的，证据是对方越咬越紧的甬道，但Eduardo没有精力回答，Daniel也不介意，他大开大合地抽插着，目光贪婪地扫视过小王后酡红的面颊，焦糖做成的眼睛此刻有些失神，其中的光彩却没有黯淡分毫，Daniel在里面看到了自己的倒影，他完完整整地霸占了Eduardo的眼睛，就如同他霸占对方的阴道和心脏。

　　Daniel发出粗重地喘息，他低头在小王后的胸口舔吻，含住那上面的一颗肉粒吮吸啃咬，Eduardo只能看见男人漆黑的发顶，双目迷离地一边承受海盗粗壮茎体的肏干，一边任他把自己的乳头磨破皮。

　　细微的疼痛成了最好的催情剂，Eduardo觉得小腹升起一股熟悉的酸胀感，有什么东西要被Daniel捅破。

　　“呀……啊！啊！Dan……呜呜……Dan，快，快来了……”

　　他也不知道自己说了些什么，但Daniel表现得足够得心应手，他被钉在海盗的阴茎上，就着连结的姿势被男人抱了起来，Daniel托着他的屁股走离了床边，把他放到了另一处的软榻上，在这过程中Daniel始终没有从他的身体里退出。

　　战栗从阴道泛上齿龈，Eduardo连哭都忘了，只能呆呆地坐在枕垫上，Daniel匪气十足地冲他笑了笑，高挺的眉骨将蓝眼睛衬托得多了几分阴鸷，下颌的线条呈现出尖刻的角度，Eduardo没由来地生出了一丝恐惧，仿佛Daniel是什么残忍的猛兽，又或者是冷酷的猎人，自己就要被拆吃入腹。

　　他被强行抬起一条腿挂在海盗的肩膀上，Daniel将他的上半身压进绒被里，自己则一只脚站在地上，另一只脚踩在榻板上，Daniel用手指拍了拍小王后湿红诱人的阴户，揉开阴唇后又伸进去几根指头，Eduardo看不清他的动作，只知道自己好像流水了，男人在低沉地取笑。

　　Eduardo羞愤交加，但还没来得及抱怨，就感受到对方又挺胯进入了他，来回耸动起来，这个体位让Daniel很好借力，海盗进得更深更重，Eduardo尖叫着想要挣扎，他害怕Daniel把他肏穿，因为男人已经操开了他的子宫，Eduardo抽搐着捂紧肚子，不自觉地摇头，规避着无处可逃的危险。

　　Daniel霸道地拉开了Eduardo的手，亲吻着对方的每一根手指，Eduardo只觉得快被弄死了，神智丧失，脑子里像有锅煮沸了的枫糖浆在咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，认为Daniel似乎想把他给插坏。

　　又干了一会儿，Eduardo适应了Daniel的野蛮行径，渐渐地到甜头，越来越得趣，Daniel没有再控制力道，最后冲刺起来，整根拔出来又插回去，Eduardo闷哼了几声，咬着海盗凶器的甬道发生了痉挛，无数的汁水冲刷过对方阴茎的所经之处，小王后叫得极为软糯甜腻，Daniel也没再坚持，堵住Eduardo阴道的入口，把精液全部射进深处。

　　

　　终于被放下了腿，Eduardo累得一根手指也动不了了，Daniel难得地展露出几丝温存，原本锐利的蓝眼睛里盛满柔和，他抱着Eduardo，像捧着一朵玫瑰。

　　“宝贝，你累了。”

　　他安慰地说到，重新把新娘子抱回床上，礼服还凌乱地垫在那里，许多暧昧的暗色水迹留在了精细的布料和纹饰上。

　　这本来应该发生在Eduardo和那位不知名国王婚后的第一个夜晚，结果被Daniel理直气壮地剥夺而去，捷足先登了还在路途上的新王后，享受了对方作为Eduardo合法丈夫的权利。

　　恍惚间，Daniel突然觉得这就是自己和Eduardo的婚礼。

　　他的精液滞留在Eduardo的体内，Eduardo同样在他身上留下了不可磨灭的印记，现在他们一起躺在装饰华丽的婚床上，乘坐着体面的婚船，声势浩大地在行驶在静谧的海域，皎洁的月亮是他们结合的见证者。

　　Daniel一直以来的梦想就是能有一天将自己的玫瑰从那座冷冰冰的宫殿里偷走，再用最豪华的船只载着Eduardo全世界环游。

　　上帝听到了他的愿望，并且把最好的机会摆在了他的眼前。

　　计划早就在脑海里成形。

　　Daniel从背后抱着Eduardo，亲吻着对方纤细的脖颈，轻声诱哄小王后进入香甜的梦境。

　　然而他的玫瑰却有点不听话，紧扣着Daniel放在自己腹部的手，不许他抽走。

　　“还不想睡吗？”

　　Daniel低声问到。

　　“想。”

　　Eduardo的声音里充满了疲惫。

　　“那快睡呀。”

　　Daniel轻轻用额头拱了拱对方的发尾。

　　“我怕一睁眼你就不见了。”

　　Eduardo固执道。

　　“傻瓜，”Daniel笑到，他从旁边散落的衣服口袋里摸出一个小小的类似糖丸的圆球，把它塞进了Eduardo的嘴里，“吃颗糖，我保证你睡醒了我还在。”

　　“不甜。”

　　小玫瑰的脸皱成一团，但还是乖乖吞了下去。

　　“Dudu。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“你最想实现的愿望是什么？”

　　“做个普通人。”

　　“还有呢？”

　　“过最普通的生活。”

　　“什么是最普通的生活？”

　　“安静的庄园，有花和草，有猫和狗，有河流，有阳光……”

　　Eduardo的音量越来越小。

　　“有画架，有纸笔，有不高的房子。”

　　“没太多人。”

　　“有你和我。”

　　

　　等人睡熟之后Daniel才悄无声息地从床上下来。

　　失去了男人怀抱的小玫瑰在睡梦中稍微显得有点不安，手在无意识地抓着什么，Daniel勾起嘴角，无声地笑了笑，他都不知道此时自己的表情有多柔软，只觉得心里的某块地方被融化成了水，顺着血管流通到全身各处。

　　他虔诚地在Eduardo的额前印下一吻，用暂时只有自己能听到的声音发誓。

　　“宝贝，等你醒过来，我就把这些都给你。”

　　

　　Eduardo不喜欢他杀人，娇生惯养的王室成员大都见不得鲜血和杀戮，Daniel也不希望被对方看见自己最不绅士的样子。

　　船上一共有不到二十个人，Daniel解决地很干脆，杀伐果决地结束了由他主导的战争，有一半以上都是在梦里就被剥夺走了生命。

　　海洋是最好的天然乱葬岗，替他掩盖了罪状，Daniel愉悦地站在甲板上，闭着眼睛聆听着每一次沉闷的坠水声，直到暗流将所有人的尸体都卷到不知名的远处，整片海域再次恢复宁静。

　　他完成了第一步。

　　

　　第二步是偷渡。

　　将他的小玫瑰运到另外一个与世隔绝的秘境。

　　这很简单，昏迷状态下的Eduardo被他裹上破旧的粗麻衣物，假装成得病的妻子，Daniel自己则是一路求医问药的丈夫。

　　他在婚船的舱底凿了一个洞，抱着Eduardo上了最邻近的一个港口，安顿了不到半天就又坐上了驶向南方的商船。

　　庄园，鲜花，草地，河流，阳光。

　　Daniel早在心里拟好了最佳选择。

　　他把一切都准备好了，最后要做的，就是等待自己的玫瑰醒来。

　　

　　Eduardo觉得自己好像做了一个漫长的梦，在梦里他走过了自己二十年的人生，那些开怀的、伤痛的、美好的、惨淡的记忆，都一一化成了实体，Eduardo把它们捧在手心，找了一处土地，挖开红色的砂壤，将之统统埋了进去。

　　他每天都在给那里浇水，不知道过了多久，从地下开出了一朵鲜艳的玫瑰。

　　到这里，Eduardo的梦就完结了，他缓缓地睁开眼睛，首先映入眼帘的便是金色的阳光，Eduardo下意识要伸手挡一下，却发现自己的手正被人紧紧地握住。

　　“Dudu。”

　　Eduardo转过头，看到沐浴在日光下的Daniel，他每一寸皮肤都反射着自由的光芒，嘴角的笑容是那么地灿烂。

　　四周有流水的响声，Daniel扶着Eduardo坐直，小玫瑰这才看清自己的所处。

　　庄园，鲜花，草地，河流，阳光……

　　他都忘了要惊讶，还以为自己在做梦，下一刻Daniel又说话了。

　　“不知道你喜欢什么样的，我随便捡了一只，要是不满意我们再去挑。”

　　男人的手掌里躺着只黑色的小猫，正呼呼地睡着，丝毫不知道自己已经被当作礼物送给了别人。

　　Eduardo的眼眶有些发热，他愣怔地盯着面前的Daniel，一个字也说不出来。

　　“欢迎回来，我亲爱的宝贝。”

　　Daniel轻柔地将自己的玫瑰搂进怀里，呼吸着对方颈间的味道，一刻也不想松开。

　　“我爱你，Dudu，以上帝的名义。”

　　Eduardo安静地哭了一会儿，Daniel也不催促，默默地抱着他的宝贝，仿佛时间静止。

　　终于，Eduardo挣开了他的怀抱，抬起头用棕色的眼睛看着他。

　　Daniel很想要吻一吻那双湿润的琥珀。

　　安定下来以后，在Eduardo昏睡的几十个小时里，Daniel每天都在期盼自己的玫瑰能快些睁开眼，又隐隐地担心着对方会不会反悔。

　　他在天气晴好的白天把人带到河边的坐榻上，这里是Daniel为Eduardo建造的露天画室，晚上就抱着对方回到屋子里，一遍又一遍地亲吻着睡美人的五官和脸颊。

　　如果Eduardo提出想要离开，Daniel不知道自己要怎么办。

　　但是Eduardo没有。

　　小玫瑰主动凑上来吻住他的唇角，颤抖着回应了他的爱。

　　“我也爱你，Dan，以上帝之名。”

　　Daniel使尽了全身力气才没有让自己在爱人的面前失态。

　　他用力地抱着Eduardo，像拥有了失而复得的宝物。

　　谁都不能让他们再分开。

　　

　　几个月后的某一天，Eduardo忽然让Daniel想个名字。

　　刚睡醒的男人还有点反应不过来。

　　Eduardo笑得很狡猾，滚进被子里啃自己丈夫的下巴，那里新长出来的胡渣磨得他既舒服又不舒服。

　　“你不想使用对孩子的命名权吗，父亲大人？”

　　Daniel的表情在千变万化后归于狂喜。

　　“我还以为你不能怀孕，宝贝。”

　　Daniel胡乱地吻着Eduardo，逻辑混乱地说着乱七八糟的话。

　　“那个时候当然不能怀孕，你想我们三个一起死吗？”

　　Eduardo推了推他的胸口，推不开，遂放弃。

　　“我们谁都不会死。”

　　Daniel蓝色的眼睛里写满了笑意，没有办法停下亲吻和拥抱。

　　

　　Daniel没有属于自己的姓，他自己无所谓，Eduardo却很介意。

　　出生贵族的Saverin小王子自然比海盗懂得姓氏和家族的重要性。

　　Daniel把自己的姓氏交给了Eduardo，让对方替自己考虑。

　　小玫瑰趴在他的怀里沉思良久，总算吐出一个词。

　　“Atlas。”

　　“擎天之神？”Daniel不明白为什么会是这个。

　　古希腊神话中的巨神，属于泰坦神族，被宙斯降罪来用双肩顶住天。

　　“你用头和手支撑起了我的苍天，”Eduardo在Daniel的肋骨处蹭了蹭脸，认真又可爱地解释到，“你就是我的世界。”

　　面对这样的Eduardo，Daniel总是有无限的温柔。

　　他低头亲吻小玫瑰的发顶，过了好一会儿才开口。

　　“宝贝，你也是我的世界。”

　　

　　玫瑰被养在阳光和雨露最丰饶的花园，绽放出了繁盛的花瓣。

　　

FIN


End file.
